Am I Crazy
by kimsaera61
Summary: "Ahhhhh, shittt. Jangan hentikan kulumanmu, Luhannnhh." / "Apa ukuran penismu memang sebesar ini Oh Sehun?" / HUNHAN/ GS/ DIRTY TALK/ TYPO(S)/ DL?DR!


**AM I CRAZY?**

 **©2015**

.

.

"Ahhhhh, _shittt_. Jangan hentikan kulumanmu, Luhannnhh." / "Apa ukuran penismu memang sebesar ini Oh Sehun?" / HUNHAN/ GS/ DIRTY TALK/ TYPO(S)/ DL?DR!

.

 **Happy reading^^**

.

Xi Luhan memasuki sekolahnya, sedikit berbeda. Sekolah lebih sepi dari hari-hari biasanya, hanya beberapa anak saja yang berada dilapangan. Sisanya entahlah. Luhan masuk ke gedung sekolahnya, dari sana mulai terdengar suara berisik. Luhan berjalan mengikuti sumber suara itu, papan pengumuman. Semua murid bergerumul mengelilingi papan pengumuman.

"Luhan-ah tunggu aku!"

"Baekhyun! Kau dari mana?" Tanya Luhan melihat Baekhyun berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku dari papan pengumuman," jawab Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Tumben," sindir Luhan, karena biasanya temannya itu jarang sekali mendekati papan pengumuman.

"Kau pasti terkejut! ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat disekolah kita," ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Oya! Apa? Sehun?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, mudah sekali ditebak.

"Dia memecahkan rekor sekolah lagi?" tebak Luhan malas. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Sehun… Sehun Oppa dia berpacaran dengan murid pidahan, kalau tidak salah namanya Hwang Zitao. Aku dengar mereka memang berpacaran dulu, tapi Zitao memilih untuk ikut pindah dengan keluarganya ke LA dan sekarang yeoja itu kembali lalu mereka berpacaran lagi… Huaaa aku patah hati." Ucap Baekhyun lama-lama merasa Emosi.

Luhan tersenyum kaku. " _Shit_! Kau tahu itu darimana?" Tanya Luhan sarkastis. Baekhyun menunjuk papan pengumuman dibelakangnya.

Xi Luhan melangkah ragu menuju papan pengumuman yang dikerumuni banyak murid. Marah. Dia sangat marah untuk menerima kalau apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dalah sebuah kebenaran dan Sehun berarti namja itu telah mengkhianatinya. Mata Luhan memanas, gambar besar yang menampakan sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang berpelukan disungai Han terpasang jelas disana.

" _Fuck_! Jalang menjijikkan!"

"Dia tidak jalang, Luhan," _yeoja_ ber- _eyeliner_ tebal itu tertawa, "Jangan cemburu, kau juga tahu Sehun seorang _player_."

"Ya. _Player_ dingin yang membuat seluruh _yeoja_ jatuh hati padanya," Luhan mencibir, "Harusnya dia memahami keseksianku ini."

" _Cih_. Biasanya orang jatuh cinta bilang, 'Harusnya dia memahami perasaanku ini' bukan seperti kau tadi. Kurasa kau yang jalang."

"Kemari kau! Jangan tertawa! Kau mau kubuat masturbasi dengan gerakan jemari lentikku, huh?"

.

.

.

.

"Kemari kau! Jangan tertawa! Kau mau kubuat masturbasi dengan gerakan jemari lentikku, huh?"

Sehun menoleh refleks, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ sedang mengejar temannya. Dan melayangkan umpatan kotor yang anehnya justru membuat temannya tertawa. Sumpah, ini di lorong sekolah, dan beraninya mereka berkata sefrontal itu.

" _What the hell_? Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan belagak sok jago, kau saja belum bisa masturbasi dengan _self-service_ mu sendiri!"

Sehun lama-lama tertarik dengan _yeoja_ frontal itu.

"Yah, aku akui, kau memang lebih jago." Kata _yeoja_ yang Sehun ketahui namanya Byun Baekhyun. "Tapi, setidaknya aku punya seseorang yang mau memasukkan miliknya ke _hole_ ku tiap hari, Xi Luhan!"

Wow. Sehun tidak pernah menemui wanita sefrontal ini sebelumnya.

"Memang sebesar apa ukuran penis Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan mencibir.

"Lebih besar dari _dildo_ -mu, dan rasanya membuatku penuh."

"Dan kau mungkin langsung _tepar_ setelah ronde kedua."

"Ah, ya. Kau benar juga."

Luhan terkekeh, "Karena kau tidak se-profesional aku, Baekhyun!"

"Yak!"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Fantasi liarnya baru saja membayangkan Luhan—si cewek frontal—berpakaian seksi. Sehun menggambarkan di kepalanya bagaimana Luhan terangsang. Sehun membayangkan Luhan berada di bawahnya sambil mendesah, terengah bersama. Sehun—berhenti. Cukup. Jangan menelanjangi Luhan dalam pikiranmu.

Sehun mendengus, memasuki kelasnya, dan melempar tatapan jijik pada gadis-gadis yang memandangnya penuh minat.

"Hari ini kita adakan pembelajaran bersama dengan kelas 12-3. Jieun _Seonsaengnim_ sedang tidak masuk dan menyuruhku mengajar dua kelas sekaligus. Sekarang kalian pergi ke ruang musik!"

"Ya, _saem_." Murid-murid kelas 12-1 merengut malas, kelas 12-3 terkenal kelas pemalas.

Sementara itu,

" _What_?! Dengan kelas Sehun?" Luhan berjingkrak, "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

"Ahhh, Luu. Bagaimana penampilanku?" Baekhyun melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, "Kuharap Chanyeol juga senang bertemu denganku."

"Cepat ke ruang musik!" perintah Kai, ketua kelas 12-3.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan hitam."

"Yak! Dasar Xi Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku lapar."

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Setelah itu baru makan."

Luhan menghela nafas. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengajukan alasan untuk istirahat, tapi Sehun masih saja tidak mengizinkan. Hari ini memang kelas Luhan dan Sehun digabung, mereka disuruh membuat kelompok untuk mengaransemen lagu.

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa dipasangkan dengan Sehun. Salahkan kebiasaannya mengecat kuku di dalam kelas. Saat pembagian kelompok, Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Matanya hanya fokus menelanjangi Sehun.

"Semua sudah keluar sejak tadi. Oh ya tuhan Sehun, kumohon. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Sehun merogoh sakunya, melemparkan sebungkus coklat karamel ke arah Luhan.

"Makanlah. Itu bisa mengganjal laparmu," ujarnya dingin, "Daripada kau terus merengek seperti bayi."

Luhan sendiri senyum-senyum tak jelas, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ini lebih manis daripada saat Kris, mantannya, memberikannya selusin coklat _swiss_ valentine tahun lalu. Yah, meskipun Sehun, si tampan yang dinginnya seperti peti es memberikannya dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak lelah berkutat dengan laptop terus?" tanya Luhan.

"Lelah. Sangat. Apalagi aku semua yang mengaransemen nada-nadanya," jawab Sehun dingin, tapi sanggup memanaskan telinga Luhan.

Yah, walaupun Luhan sadar yang sejak tadi bekerja Sehun. Luhan cuma membantu menyarankan musik apa yang mereka pilih, atau merengek minta cepat-cepat ke kantin.

"Bukan cuma kamu yang ingin lapar. Aku juga. Aku masih punya banyak hal penting yang belum dikerjakan," tambah Sehun.

"Ya sudah, tinggalkan saja," timpal Luhan.

"Lalu kita berdua dapat nol?" akhirnya Sehun menatap Luhan, menatap dengan tatapan setajam pisau. "Enak saja. Kalau kau saja aku tidak masalah. Ini tugas kelompok, aku juga tidak mau rugi."

Luhan mengkerut, tidak bisa menanggapi. Saat Luhan menunduk, mencoba mencari-cari di _google_ bagaimana cara mengaransemen lagu yang benar, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Sehun yang terlalu jelalatan membuatnya kembali berfikiran kotor.

Setelah dua tahun jadi teman satu sekolah, Sehun baru sadar kalau Luhan punya payudara yang cukup besar, cukup berisi, lebih dari cukup untuk gadis seusianya. _Adam apple_ Sehun bergerak naik turun karena pemuda berkulit pucat itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak. Luhan sudah melepas dasi dan jasnya dari tadi. Dua kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka, memamerkan sebagian kecil dadanya yang putih mulus.

Putih. Mulus.

Sehun tersenyum miring, mengingat betapa frontalnya Luhan tadi. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

"Luhan?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Ya?" Luhan merasa aneh, kenapa suara Sehun jadi aneh.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Luhan mendelik, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya pacar, kenapa?"

" _Jinjja_? Kau sangat cantik tapi tidak ada yang mau berpacaran denganmu?"

"Sebenarnya ada," Luhan terkekeh, "Hanya saja, aku masih tidak mau berpacaran. Kau sendiri? Bukankah sudah bahagia dengan Zitao?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang terkekeh, "Aku tidak mencintainya lagi, Luhan."

"Lalu gambar itu..."

"Gambar itu benar. Kami bertemu di tepian sungai Han dan memutuskan tentang diantara kami memang tidak ada apa-apa, dan dia meminta maag padaku karena tidak dapat menepati janjinya tiga tahun lalu."

Luhan manggut-manggut, tapi hatinya bersorak girang.

"Aku tidak melihatmu ke klub akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku bermasturbasi bersama Baekhyun di rumah," ujarnya, "Aku ke klub hanya ingin membuat orang lain terangsang."

"Wow, kenapa?" tanya Sehun, "Ngomong-ngomong berapa ukuran dadamu, kelihatannya sangat padat."

"Kelihatannya ya.." Luhan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. "Mau coba?"

Sehun meneguk ludah. Wajah Luhan sangat cantik dilihat dari dekat.

" _Well_ , boleh juga. Aku sudah lama tidak memegang dada wanita."

" _By the way_ , aku bukan seperti pelacurmu," sahut Luhan sambil mengerling.

Sehun tersenyum nakal. Merapikan peralatannya dan menarik lengan Luhan keluar ruang musik. Semua murid di koridor menatap mereka bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun si pangeran sekolah menggandeng cewek _doyan_ dandan dan hobi masturbasi macam Luhan.

Mungkin, hanya Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun sendiri yang tahu jawabanya. _Yup_! Sehun seorang _player_ , wanita seksi adalah santapannya tiap hari. Mereka bertiga pernah bertemu di salah satu klub langganan Luhan. Dan Sehun saat itu berbeda dengan Sehun yang di sekolah, sisi Sehun yang Luhan sukai; Sehun yang liar.

"Lu babe, awas nanti kelepasan!" Baekhyun yang menggandeng lengan Chanyeol berteriak keras sambil terkekeh.

"Awas kau, Bitchyun!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan gila. Sehun lebih gila. Ia menarik Luhan masuk ke gudang dan menguncinya..

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan diatas pangkuannya, melumat bibir wanita itu tanpa ampun. Tangannya sibuk melepas kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu dengan penuh nafsu. Diraihnya payudara Luhan yang sudah nampak membesar dan kenyal. Sehun meremas-remas dengan pelan membuat sang empu mendesis.

"Mmmmppphhhh.."

"Aku tidak tahu kau seseksi ini, Xi Luhan."

"Yah, aku selalu seksi, tuan panas," Luhan mengelus surai kecoklatan Sehun, "Hanya kau yang kurang peka untuk menyadarinya."

Sehun membuka kemeja Luhan dan pandangannya disuguhi dada Luhan yang bergelayut manja, dibalut bra hitam tipis tanpa tali. _Gila_! _Payudaranya sebesar ini_!

"Harusnya kau buat aku supaya ribuan kali lebih peka, Xi Luhan."

"Sudah sering kucoba, salahkan sendiri sikapmu yang terlalu dingin."

"Dadamu besar," kata Sehun mengalihkan.

"Kau begitu fasih membuat wanita tergila-gila olehmu," tawanya, "Termasuk aku juga."

Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh bersamaan.

Sehun membuka pengait bra Luhan dan meremas dadanya tidak sabaran.

"Tanganmu nakal, Tuan Oh."

"Tanganku ingin membuatmu basah," ujarnya sambil menciumi payudara Luhan.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu lakukan."

Sehun tersenyum miring menanggapi pernyataan Luhan; membuat gairahnya semakin terbakar. Dan dirinya seakan meledak karena panas berlebih dalam tubuhnya, "Kau mengijinkanku, hmm?"

Luhan terkekeh, senang sekali membuat Sehun _on_ , "Terserah yang menginterpretasikan."

Senyuman miring lagi-lagi terbit di wajah Sehun. Dia segera menciumi leher Luhan, sambil tangannya menyingkap rok cokelat Luhan dan mengelus kemaluannya dari luar celana dalam Luhan. Sementara, Luhan hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala pasrah, mendesah habis-habisan. Efek yang diberikan Sehun ternyata berdampak sebesar ini.

"Kau sering terangsang, hmm?"

"Tidak—maksudku, ya kadang. Tapi, aku lebih puas jika membuat orang lain yang terangsang."

"Kau curang, Luhan," Sehun menidurkan Luhan di lantai, " _Well_ , yah. Kurasa, aku sekarang akan membuatmu terangsang."

Sehun menciumi paha dalam Luhan, membuat sang gadis mendesah keras. Sehun membuka celana dalam hitam renda itu sekali sentak dan sedetik kemudian, memandangi vagina Luhan yang menggairahkan. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke vagina Luhan dan jari tengahnya mengocok vagina kemerahan itu dengan kencang. Sehun tersenyum puas karena membuat gadis berpeluh di hadapannya ini mengerang.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat?" Luhan mendesah, "Kau membuat vagina ku gatal."

Sehun mempercepat kocokannya di dalam vagina Luhan, tak lama gadis itu mengejang dan mendesah panjang. Sehun sibuk menjilati vagina Luhan yang begitu indah. Memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisap cairan Luhan yang keluar.

Luhan menekan dalam kepala Sehun, " _Shit_! _Fuck me_ , Sehun-ah!"

" _As you wish,_ nona," Sehun tersenyum, "Tapi biarkan aku menikmati payudara besar ini dulu, percuma dibiarkan menganggur."

Sehun begitu lihai memainkan payudara Luhan dan sesekali tangannya iseng memencet puting susunya hingga mengeras. Sehun mengulum kedua payudara Luhan dan menggigit putingnya. Menjilat seluruh sisi payudaranya dan meremasnya juga, bergantian. Sehun masih saja menghisap puting Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan menarik tengkuknya, membuat kedua bibir mereka bersatu.

Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan miliknya yang basah pada milik Sehun yang masih rapih tertutup celana. Luhan semakin tersenyum begitu menyadari milik Sehun yang sudah mengeras. Seperti batu. Terasa mengganjal di selangkangannya. Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya, penis Sehun seberapa besar?

"Kau yang curang," Luhan tersenyum mengejek, "Bajumu bahkan masih terpasang rapih di tubuhmu—yah, walaupun sedikit tidak rapih sih."

"Mau melepasnya untukku?" tawar Sehun sensual.

Luhan jadi semakin terangsang, membalik posisi-nya menjadi yang diatas. Perlahan dia membuka kancing seragam Sehun lalu melemparnya asal. Menelan ludahnya saja sangat sulit saat melihat tubuh putih mulus Sehun dengan _abs_ samar yang sangat—uhm—seksi.

Luhan tersenyum lalu memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun, "Kurasa, bukan aku saja yang seksi disini."

Tangan nakal Luhan mulai turun membelai kejantanan Sehun dari luar celananya, membuat Sehun meremas bahunya sebagai pelampiasan.

Luhan membuka kancing celana Sehun cepat dan mengeluarkan penis Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang saat Luhan menyentuhnya.

"Apa ukuran penismu memang sebesar ini Oh Sehun?"

"Kau ingin melihatnya lebih besar, eoh?" Sehun segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Sehun berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Luhan telah memindahkan tangan ke _twins ball_ -nya dan membelainya, dan bibir Luhan menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, Sehun tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Luhan. Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Luhan membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam.

"Ahhhhh, _shittt_. Jangan hentikan kulumanmu, Luhannnhh."

"Aku tidak berhenti, mendesahlah, sudah kubilang aku suka melihat orang terangsang."

Sehun nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Luhan. Dan Luhan tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya. Luhan menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Sehun dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Luhan, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka. _Shitttt_ , Luhan, kumohon."

Luhan tersenyum dalam kulumannya, dia semakin memajukan kepalanya. Melakukannya berulang dengan tempo sedikit dipercepat sampai, "Akkhhhhhhhhhh!" pria seksi itu mendapatkan puncaknya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendesah keras. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks-nya empat kali dan gairahnya tak kunjung padam, bahkan milik Sehun masih tegak seperti monas.

"Lelah, hmm?"

Luhan menggeleng. Sehun kembali mengendusi vagina nya yang dipenuhi cairannya. Luhan yang lemas di tembok cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Mau lagi?"

"Iya, kumohon," pintanya sayu. Ia masih ingin disodok penis besar Sehun.

Sehun menyuruh Luhan berganti posisi. Ia menyuruhnya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Luhan pun menyanggupi. Luhan berada di atas pangkuan Sehun dan lagi-lagi penis perkasanya menggesek pelan vagina Luhan. Dengan begini, Luhan bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa karena bagian tubuh mereka menempel.

Kaki Luhan mengikat tubuh Sehun begitu pula kakinya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Luhan untuk yang kelima kalinya. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

" _Ssssshhhh_.." desah mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sambil terus memaju dan memundurkan posisi duduknya, mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Sehun tak segan-segan mengisap bibir Luhan begitu pula Luhan yang juga agresif. Bibir Sehun sangat lembut dan hangat hingga Luhan cepat terangsang. Belum lagi payudara besar Luhan yang saling bergesekan dengan dadanya. Sehun terus mengulumnya hingga Luhan kesulitan bernapas lagi.

"Kamu benar-benar _style_ -ku," ucap Sehun.

"Ungghh Sehun lebih cepat eunghh," Luhan mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Getaran menyenangkan kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubunya.

"Ah! Luuu, _fuck!_ "

Sehun mengumpat karena Luhan menjepit penisnya dengan erat, pertanda hampir klimaks. Sementara Sehun cuma bisa mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya, berusaha mengejar klimaks bersama, dan sensasi tak asing itu datang. Sehun kembali menyemburkan spermanya pada rahim Luhan, sementara Luhan membasahi penis besar Sehun.

"Aku mau lagi, boleh?" tanya Sehun sambil menciumi telinga Luhan membuat Luhan kembali terangsang.

"Silakan saja. _Fuck me more_ , Sehun-ah."

"Dengan senang hati, nona Lu."

Sehun membalik posisi Luhan agar menungging. Ia menarik tangan luhan agar berada pada jangkauannya. Sehun kembali melakukan gerakan in dan out-nya pada lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan dengan payudaranya besarnya yang menggantung bebas berada dibawahnya, dengan wajah sexy serta peluh yang membasahi tubuh serta wajahnya membuat sehun semakin gila.

"Uhmmm, yeshh ahh." Luhan meremas surai kecoklatan Sehun.

"Ahhggkk, oooggghhh. Kau sangat nikmat, Lu."

Sehun mempercepat tempo permainannya. Membuat Luhan semakin mendesah keras. Padahal entah ini sudah orgasme keberapa yang dicapainya selama permainan. Peluh yang menetes pada tubuh keduanya menjadi saksi betapa 'panas'nya permainan keduanya.

"Aku ingin keluar, Lu… uhhh."

Sodokan Sehun makin intens dan sensasi orgasme kembali menyapa. Mereka terengah bersama, Sehun lemas memeluk Luhan.

"Besok-besok datanglah ke rumahku. Aku ingin kau kuat bercinta semalaman suntuk denganku."

Kini, wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah seperti tomat. Setengah malu dan setengah terangsang.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 _Mind to review, guys?_


End file.
